The Mockery Of Pizza Is A Crime Among Witches
by Koduka
Summary: When Lelouch comes back from a long day at the Black Knights, he's greeted with fresh pizza. That is strictly guarded by a green witch that would rather see him beg for a slice. What does he do? Something He'll regret.


The Mockery Of Pizza Is A Serious Crime Among Green Witches

Kodu: Hey I'm a back!

Lelouch: …Oh look she didn't die.

C.C.: Guess I owe you money…

Kodu: ;_; they bet on me…

Lelouch: She said you were dead!

C.C: Do want pizza?

Lelouch: …I'm sorry

Kodu: She has you whipped :D

C.C: *Glare*

Kodu: …Please forgive me.

Lelouch: …Kodu doesn't own anything.

Kodu: (C.C clearly does)

Note: Characters are quite OOC at some points...

xXx

"Remind me why I can't have pizza again?" Lelouch impatiently tapped the nicely polished mahogany table, as he glared menacingly across at the green haired girl.

"You'll only get fat- Besides, I don't think the Black Knights want a _Morbidly Obese_ and _Severely Unfit _leader now do they?" The girl replied only to bite into her 3rd piece of extra cheese and pepperoni pizza, while smugly glancing towards the black haired prince.

"C.C tell me, how do you manage to keep a figure when you eat box loads of this junk everyday? Surely I'll be fine with one piece…" The boy raised his eyebrow as he gave the girl a smug look, "And besides, you owe me money for every box you've bought" He stood from the table, reaching across; only to swatted like a fly.

"May I remind you who gave you the power that brought you this far?" She stated as she stood from the table taking _her _box fresh pizza, and carrying it and her Cheese-Kun plush towards the couch.

_Damned woman. _

"_May I _remind you where the funds for those pizza's came from?" The teen stood from his seat, approaching the couch, his nerves on their last straw.

"Yes, I remember well. From the pocket whose owner owes me their life."

_Damn. _

"I could tell you the same thing. Without me, where would you be right now?" _I was being polite, but now come the big guns. _

"In a Britannian prison where they give me clothes that don't smell like hormones and body odour"

…_She did not just say that._

"You don't know what the prisons are like do you?" Ignoring the above comment, pushed forward, looking for a loophole.

_It's just pizza damn it! _

The girl looked up at the boy, "No, but they probably smell better than the toilet when you're done."

_That's it. _

"…You're getting off topic here." _One more, just one more… And I swear I'll-_

"No, you're just losing-"

Bite.

"-Besides."

Another bite.

"-All the pizza"

Chew.

"-Is gone."

_**That is it!**_

_CRASH!_

A sudden rush of footsteps approach the dining room and the electric door slides open: revealing a curtain concerned little sister and her maid.

"Oh my." Sayoko commented

"Big Brother, are you all right? We heard a loud crash and came as soon as possi-"

"Young madam, I believe we are disturbing their alone time…"

"…Alone time…?" The young girl tilted her head in confusion, until a light bulb blinked as her head snapped upwards and promptly began to heavily blush "O-Oh A-Alone time! I-I see… L-let's go Sayoko! S-sorry for disturbing you big brother, M-ms. C.C…"

The pair hastily left as Lelouch shouted: "Nunnally! wait! It's not what it-"

_WOOSH-CLICK_

"-seems…"

Lelouch stared down at the girl he had pinned to the couch with a glare that would surely kill if God willed them to.

"It's your fault, you witch." He stated, glaring with all his might, his voice dripping with poison that would traumatise a five-year-old and possibly a curtain green haired witch.

"Now, now, I didn't ask to be in this position now did I? If I remember correctly it was _you _who had put us in this position in the first place, right?" She retorted mockingly, with a smug face as she attempted to sit up.

"Only because you aggravated me." He responded quickly, his voice stoic and cold. "And now you're going to pay the price." An evil look now shone in the boys' eyes has he smirked the smirk of a madman.

All she could do was stare at her impending doom.

_1 hour and all of Lelouch's stamina later~_

"This plush is quite soft, I see why you favour it so much." The boy commented happily as he rested his head on its stuffed stomach as he panted heavily.

"…I should've never saved you." She simply stated as she sat confined to a wooden chair in her prisoners suit, glaring _swords _at the teen.

"You should've thought about that then…" He smugly commented as he bit into a piece of pizza that he ordered for solely, _himself_.

"I'll get my revenge. Don't you worry my dear prince." She smirked as she sat upright, with a smug look.

"And how do intend to do that, when you're quite… _tied up_" He chuckled to himself as he took another bite of pizza, savouring the moment. Nothing could ruin his day now!

Until the door slid open.

Revealing a maid carrying a sliver tray of drinks," Master Lelouch, I brought you some refresh-" The maid took in the scene before her as she commented, "My, I didn't expect you to be into… well… bondage, Milord."

Lelouch's jaw promptly slacked as it loosened in shock, as his hand lost all will to hold the half eaten pizza.

Whereas C.C's face became the epitome of amusement; with good reason. After all, who doesn't know that the mockery and torturing via pizza, would result in disturbingly cruel doses of karma?

Apparently, not Lelouch.

xXx

_El Fin_

Good? Bad? Constructive criticism?

Tell me in your reviews for more!

Lelouch: You hate me.

Kodu: Oh, I try~ :3

C.C: She learns from the best after all.

Lelouch: I hate my life. ;_;


End file.
